De principes y galletitas
by kamichama riku
Summary: Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, quería matarlo  hacerlo de todas esas formas, muy sangrientas, lentas , dolorosas y macabras que pasaban por su mente…/para el Foro MinaKushi..


**Para:**_ "Naranja… ¡Y más! Tabla de colores" en el foro "Minakushi… Irresistiblemente Naranja".( de antemano informo k no c si tengo k registrarme en algun foro, pero esta idea me encata asi que que mas da.) _

**Color elegido:**_ Azul._

**Objeto:** Pricipe_._

* * *

><p>De príncipes y galletitas.<p>

Lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, quería matarlo hacerlo de todas esas formas, muy sangrientas, lentas , dolorosas y macabras que pasaban por su mente… todo eso lo provocaba el idiota ojiazul de cabello rubio brillante como el sol y de bonita sonrisa que era amplia, perfecta y esperanzada. Si el imbécil era Minato. Namikaze Minato para ser más exacta.

Millones de veces oyó decir maravillas de él, incluso tuvo la ingenuidad de creerlas todas y cada una de las mentiras proclamadas por la villa de konoha. La mayoría anunciada y propagada por las fans del chico. Que decían con regularidad.

- Minato-kun es muy guapo.- decían algunas pobres ingenuas.

- Es muy amable- algunas no conocedoras.

- Que si su cabello rubio era como los rayos del sol en los días más brillantes y cálidos.- unas tontas soñadoras.

- Oh sus ojos son tan azules como el cielo de verano en una mañana despejada.- decían las mujeres adultas y por dios que en esa categoría estaba inscrita hasta su madre. Cosa que le parecía extraña.

- Sin duda es muy varonil.- decían otras, sin saber que el rubio le temía a las inyecciones, haciendo todo un escándalo para evitarlas y lloraba si no le daban paletita de dulce al final de su gran valentía.

- Es tan maduro, no como los demás chicos.-alababan los profesores de la academia, claro que ellos no sabían que cuando el chico fue adolecente les gasto todas esas pesadas y humillantes bromas. También supuso que jamás lo sabrían, ya que ella era la única testigo y cómplice de esos tiempos y sobre todo no era una soplona.

- Su sonrisa es blanca y perfecta. Y sin duda muy sexy.-banalidades, lo que más coraje le daba era que eso, ella no lo podía negar.

- Un príncipe azul sin duda, además es el discípulo de Jiraiya-sama; el héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja y el Hokage más joven que ha tenido Konoha o cualquier otra aldea.- eso era obvio solo en konoha se tenían hokagues y para ser honesta tampoco es que fueran muchos (dando un ejemplo él era el cuarto a lo mucho solo había tres más), además que las otras aldeas tenían distintos Kages.

- Es un genio.- Mentira una burda y cruel mentira, seguro fue el pervertido eh imbécil maestro del chico quien difundió esa gran falsedad, ya que el rubio en mención, era el ser más estúpido y suertudo que tuvo la desgracia de pisar o tropezar en la tierra y sus alrededores.

Dónde diablos estaba el magnífico genio, el chico apuesto de ojos azules, cabello rubio de despampanante sonrisa, de actitud varonil y madura; el Hokage más joven desde quien sabe cuándo y el príncipe azul de cuentos de hadas rosas.

Lo que tenía enfrente de ella era un idiota rubio, despeinado, ojeroso, cansado, vestido tan ridículamente que traía un calzado impar. El mismo que sonreía con una sonrisa boba mientras le extendía un paquete de galletitas en su mano.

Volvió a sus pensamientos asesinos…

Y su sed de sangre renació con más fuerza.

- Te dije que quería ramen, "Ramen".- repitió con énfasis la palabra mágica.

Así era, eran las dos de la madrugada y quería un bendito tazón de ramen, solo le había pedido ramen, ella no pedía nada extravagante como solía hacerlo Mikoto, que solía pedir jugo de tomate que no supiera a tomate; por dios ¿dónde compraría Fugaku tal cosa? ella solo quería un ramen y él había traído galletitas. Aparte de idiota, sordo.

- Lo se Kushina, pero en todas las tiendas de Konoha no había ni un solo tazón de ramen instantáneo y no podía molestar al dueño del ichiraku a estas horas, así que pensé en traerte otra cosa como galletas.- dijo con nerviosismo ante el evidente enojo de su mujer.

- No se supone que eres un genio y el rayo amarillo de konoha, aun así no pudiste conseguirme un ramen.- dijo de forma dolida.- por tu culpa tu hijo tendrá una seria obsesión por el ramen.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Minato suspiro, realmente lo había intentado, busco en todas partes incluso fue lo más rápido que pudo a un pueblo vecino para comprar el ramen pero no encontró en ningún lado. No quería ver a su mujer, bueno a su muy embarazada mujer llorar por algo y menos siendo su culpa. Aunque también pensó que si su hijo nacía con una creciente adoración por el ramen no sería necesariamente por su ineptitud sino más bien porque tanto a él como a Kushina, les encantaba esa comida de tal forma que parecía enfermiza.

- De verdad lo siento Kushina pero no encontré, que te parece si mañana a primera hora voy a comprarte mucho, mucho ramen.- dijo de la forma con la que le hablaría a un niño pequeño, mientras le ofrecía las galletas.

- No, yo quiero ramen en este momento.- dijo de manera berrinchuda.-y quita esas galletitas de mi vista adema porque son integrales, me estás diciendo gorda.- dijo al darse cuenta que las galletas eran de trigo con nuez y otros tipos de seriales.

- Claro que no pienso eso, yo solo pensé que estas te gustarían.- realmente lo pensó eso y que estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a buscar otra cosa que no fuera ramen. Últimamente los antojos de Kushina lo tenían soñoliento he incluyendo eso a sus deberes como Hokage, estaba agotado. Tampoco es que se quejara ya que realmente le hacía ilusión tener un hijo con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo entero.

Sintió como le arrebataban el paquete de galletas de la mano y vio como la pelirroja lo tiraba al suelo con ira mal contenida, siendo testigo de la masacre de galletas, vio como las pisoteaba y estaba seguro de que poco le falto para escupir en ellas.

Otro suspiro salió de su boca…

Desde que era niño conocía el carácter de la bermeja, fuerte, hiperactiva ,alegre, voluntariosa, voluble y dominante; nunca jamás pensó que eso fuera a cambiar con el tiempo de hecho estaba más que seguro de que no quería que cambiara ya que eso era lo que más le gustaba de Kushina su carácter fuerte y voluntarioso ese mismo que hizo a la chica diferente, única, hermosa y sobretodo inigualable; también estuvo eso de que la pelirroja impidió que las chicas lo violaran en su juventud y tal vez en los tiempos actuales también, ya que todavía sentía las miradas lascivas de algunas mujeres queriéndolo desnudar.

Eso era aterrador.

Noto que la bermeja se colocaba un suéter encima y disponía a salir de la casa, fue ahí donde su preocupo, que pensaba hacer la mujer de sus sueños (pesadillas incluidas) a esas horas de la madrugada fuera de casa.

- Etto Kushina ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto temeroso.

- Si tu no me conseguiste ramen lo iré a conseguir yo misma porque tú, parece que te desmayaras pronto.- dijo molesta.- seguro piensas que no te entiendo y que no creo que estés cansado, pues sabes que, no es así yo sé que estas agotado por tu trabajo como Hokage y para colmo tienes una esposa berrinchuda y con un carácter horribles que no te entiende y no se preocupa por ti en lo absoluto. Debe de ser horrible tteba nee.

Minato sonrió…

- Eso no es vedad yo sé que tú eres la persona que mejor me entiendes en el mundo entero.- después de todo la pelirroja estaba preocupada por él, solo que el embarazo la traía límite en cuanto a sus emociones, definitivamente él no la culpaba de nada. Y la amaba más que nunca.

La abrazo cariñosamente recargando su barbilla en al espacio entre el hombro y el cuello mientras posaba una mano en su abultado vientre para comenzar a frotarlo levemente, ya que sabía que a Kushina y a su hijo les encantaba ese tipo de contacto; como lo supuso él bebe comenzó a moverse feliz dentro del vientre materno, mientras Kushina se sonrosaba un poco.

- Está bien, solo por esta ocasión te perdono, pero mañana temprano quiero mi ramen sin falta. Has entendido tteba nee.- dijo de esa forma tan infantil que la hacía ver extremadamente linda. No pudo evitas sonrosarse ante el encanto de su mujer recordando que siempre fue ella la única que era capaz de hacer que su suelo temblara con un sonrisa o mirada suya.

- De acuerdo es una promesa, pero será mejor que regresemos a la cama, ya que mañana, sensei nos hará una visita y debo estar en mis cinco sentido para evitar que cause un desastre en el sector femenino.- cerro los ojos mientras sentía a Kushina acomodarse entre sus brazos, no podía quejarse ya que en esas ocasiones era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Kushina sentía como el rubio acariciaba mimosamente su largo cabello rojo e instantáneamente se relajó. Tal vez exagero un poquito antes, ya que Minato si tenía el cabello tan rubio que el sol estaría envidioso, ojos tan azules como el cielo, una sonrisa inigualable y muy, muy sexy, también era muy varonil, maduro y el mejor y más fuerte Hokage que konoha haya tenido en… mucho tiempo. Algunos olvidaban otros aspectos que lo hacían genial, como que era paciente, comprensible y el más sensible hombre.

Todo un príncipe azul…

- Minato.

- Mmmm…-contesto soñoliento

- Tal vez mañana quiera galletitas tteba nee…


End file.
